Terri Magnus
The smug and shameless defense attorney who infamously represented Vera Carron Farreau. Early Life Born in London, Terri was known to be rather intelligent lay from a young age and wanted to be a lawyer. However she wanted to represent the accused in such vicious crimes. Not because she believed in their innocence but because she wanted to have the clout to go with such a job and be a big name in such a field. She has a very high success rate. She is known for being brutal and a determined defense attorney who has gotten countless number of peoples who clearly committed the crime she comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. She is very smug about getting such undesirables as drug dealers, murderers and rapists out of jail. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 17 Terri was among those in the cinema when the Planet Battles is supposed to be shown in the cinema but the cinema screen on its last legs is broken. Terri Magnus, ever the opportunist wants to sue the cinema and is offering her surfaces to do so as they are waiting for the film to be shown. She is also among those rugby tackled by Ashley Farreau in his attempt to try and get a new Ice Bucket Challenge going to generate money for the town. While it catches on, no one pays the money. Volume 18 She is among the guests at Tracee Burghley upper class hen party and ends up being her maid of honour still wearing her Armani suit. Much to Tracee surprise instead of marrying Paul Lloyd she ends up marrying Big Mickey which the switch while a shock, for the shake of keeping up appearances she allowed it to happen. Volume 23 She managed to get Vera Carron Farreau off on a murder charge in case of shooting Robert Wiersching in which she won as it was seen as self -defense. The two are among those seen at Candice Priggot party for the new pastor trying to do it to make her appear to be in a good light. However with Terri known for defending anyone and getting many criminals off and then Vera also ending up having a physical confrontation with Allie Wiersching, the daughter of Robert who was also at the party this causes for the party to not go smooth sailing. Joey Mauren and Michelle Laddy see Terri at her home to inform her that they are not done with Vera Carron Farreau even though Terri managed to get her off on the charge. She acts belligerent to them and laughs in their face as she feels they don't understand double jeopardy. However as they show they are serious and leave its clear that new charges were going to be charged on Vera and Terri in her arrogance missed the chance to find out exactly what they were. However the truth is more shocking as to what happened and not even Terri Magnus can stop her going to jail this time! Vera ends up going The Nancy Fancy Sherman show with Ashley and Bertie Butkin, Ashley's cousin to try and clear her name when Allie has decided to file a civil law suit against Vera. Nancy Fancy Sherman who believes Vera is a killer goes straight after her. As soon as Terri realised whats happening she shuts down the interview going toe to toe with the biased Nancy Fancy Sherman. She then also berates Vera for thinking it was a good idea to go on the show. She along with Ashley and Vena have finished watching a Steve Queen movie at the cinema. Terri and Vera loved the film and Steve Queen and it is even given Vera ideas to try and bump off her current husband to be with Steve to which Terri said she can help represent her if need be. Soon some of the town out of nowhere surround her with Kylie Cyprus who had pretended to be Allie Wersching being the star witness as she revealed she was Allie's best friend and that Vera not only killed Robert but Allie. She had taken her identity and started blackmailing her knowing the truth before not satisfied she went on the try and have a civil law suit against her. Joey Mauren and Michelle Laddy the police are there the arrest Vera. Ashley is shocked his wife is a murderer as he believed in her innocence. Terri knew she murdered Robert in cold blood but did not know anything about Allie. Vera confesses says Ashley was lucky as his time was nearly up and is arrested. Terri who knew Vera's evil nature says she was doing her job and what makes her a great lawyer is she has no conscience. The town however finding her disgusting go after her, surround her and then pile on top of her for retaliation much to Terri's horror. Phillip Hasworth the new lawyer is compared to Terri in the volume saying he is everything she is not. Nice, friendly and honourable. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #58-#62 Who Done it This Time? #58 Tale of Jessica Warren Tessa Crab is throwing a party at her house with Terri being a guest along with the likes of Roger Hardcastle, Rhema Spencer, Taran Bando, Sue Anne Mackey and PJ Simmons present. She gets the shock of her life when mystery writer Jessica Warren arrives as everywhere Jessica goes death seems to follow her. They try to not let her in but it is no use and that night someone indeed is murdered. #59 Tale of Taran Bando Taran is the one found to be murdered and all the guests are suspects in the case and their motivations are seen.Terri had her fridge raided by Taran who went into her house which was wide open. She was in disbelief over his actions. #61 Tale of J. Peck J. Peck goes into the flower shop with all the suspects Roger being among them and announce he knows the killer of Taran Bando but will tell the police tomorrow. He hints heavily he will be at his house and hope no one will kill him. However J Peck doesn't really know who the killer is but wants to trap the killer by getting them come and so The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 11 A Wrong Life Nanny Prescot gets sued by Mia Rogers and PJ Simmons gets sued by Glenda Davis. Mia wanted to sue Nanny Prescot for her pro-life views she installed to her as a child and when she was older and her and her husband, Christopher Rogers son Trey Rogers was born with Down Syndrome she wants to sue her for wrongful life. Christopher has since been estranged from her and her son and she wishes she never had Trey. PJ gets sued for paying a compliment to the feminist lawyer Glenda. Terri Magnus defends Mia, Glenda represents herself while Becky Langford who isn’t even a lawyer gets assigned to defend Nanny Prescot and Jack Strawberry, PJ Simmons. Both cases happen simultaneously against Judge Fielder. After the beginning of the procedures, Nanny Prescot fires Becky Langford and stands up for her belief. Soon afterwards Jack defends PJ and soon enough the case is dismissed. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 8 I Want A Friend! The entire incident involving Candice Priggot, Vena Carron Farreau, Terri Magnus and what happened when they were at Candice's party is recalled by Nanny Prescot when Candice is throwing another party.